<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just out of sight by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438739">just out of sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, Somehow, incredible work taken to avoid using the word cock, kinda proud of this tbh, lots of build up if ur not into smut too because we love that, she/her used throughout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gigi doesn’t care that the door into the werkroom is only paces away, or that if she tries, she can just about hear Jaida laughing over the rush of blood in her own ears. All she can focus in is the way Crystal arches against her when she presses her to the wall."</p><p>Or:</p><p>Based on a prompt looking for in universe smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just out of sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this prompt and decided I need some work on building up to smut so heres this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal is freaking out. It’s very obvious, especially from where Gigi sits. Her chest rises and falls quickly, as she stares down at her blank piece of paper. Time is ticking, and they still need to record the verses, and learn the choreography. Gigi is worried about her, and it shows on her face. </p><p>She wants Crystal with her in the finale. Badly. She wants Crystal, period, for as long as possible.</p><p>They’ve gotten close over the past few weeks, and its nice. Crystal seems to find any excuse to touch her. Holding her hand, leaning in her shoulders, brushing their legs together in the van home. Gigi didn’t know what was going on, if she was just touch starved or if Crystal even knew what she was doing, but she certainly knew that she liked it. </p><p>She had quickly developed a crush on Crystal, but she had no idea where the other queen stood. Gigi wasn’t particularly good with words, or people, but she still tested the waters. Tried to match the physical affection Crystal was giving her. </p><p>Here, watching Crystal start to hyperventilate a little, Gigi quickly slides her hand across the table to meet hers. Crystal looks up at her with a lost expression in her eyes, thick eyebrows creased with stress, and Gigi makes a decision.</p><p>“You want to go outside?” She asks, and Crystal looks back down at her empty page, before nodding and standing. She drops the paper pad loudly on the table as she follows Gigi out, only stopping to grab a pack of cigarettes from the universal stash. She needs a break. </p><p>Gigi waits for her by the door, links their fingers together and pulls her through the door outside. The little smoking area doesn’t have anywhere to sit, but the steps work just fine, and Gigi finds herself pressed flushed up against her in the little space that provides. </p><p>Crystal lights her smoke and offers the pack to Gigi. “I’m okay.” She says, and Crystal head falls slightly to the side. </p><p>“Then why are we here?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You asked me to come outside with you.” It sounded like a question, and Gigi flushed with the realisation that she’s given herself away. </p><p>“Yeah I just thought you needed the space. Fresh air, clear your head, y’know? ” Nice, she bought that. Crystal gives her a smile, and wraps her free arm around her waist for a hug. Her fingers brush inside Gigi’s turtleneck, just above where her jeans end, and Gigi’s skin burns hot and red from the contact. She doesn’t know what to do about it, but Crystal just laughs. </p><p>“You’re blushing.” She says, and it doesn’t help Gigi at all. She flushes deeper, and Crystal spiders her hand along her hip. She cant look at her anymore, so she drops her eyes to the floor. </p><p>She chokes out an affirmative noise, and she can almost hear Crystal smiling. Her fingers dance against her for a moment, before settling gently against her skin. “You’re always blushing.” Crystal is whispering now. Gigi doesn’t want to look at her. </p><p>Suddenly Crystal is all over her, poking and prodding and making fun of her. She stands so she can crouch in front of Gigi for better access. Gigi tenses when Crystal’s hand brushes up her thighs, so close to her crotch that if they were anywhere else it could only be considered a come on. But they were in the car park, outdoors, with people bustling around with lights and camera equipment. </p><p>Gigi isn’t sure if Crystal knows what she’s doing until her hands pause, resting on her legs high enough up to make a point. She dares herself to meet her eyes, and it’s an expression she’s never seen on the other queen that meets her. Crystal’s lips are parted, and she only looks at her for a second before her eyes are dating down, and yeah, Gigi is suddenly, painfully aware of her semi under Crystal’s gaze. </p><p>It’s embarrassing, and Crystal is frozen looking at it. Gigi would love to blame her isolation, or her age, or the way her jeans fit her today, but Crystal’s hands are still glued in place, a little too close for that excuse to work. Gigi feels like she’s about to burst into flame, and wants to pull her jumper over her head, but felt it might be a little presumptive. </p><p>“Sorry.” She can hear herself say. Crystal’s dark eyes finally drag back up to her face. They don’t hold for long before falling back down, and Gigi squirms. </p><p>When Crystal doesn’t say anything, Gigi lets her eyes fall closed, and tries to escape the situation for a moment. Maybe she’s at home in her room, or alone in the shower, or any other place but here. She can still feel the heat Crystal is radiating though and its distracting. </p><p>Achingly slow, she can feel Crystal start to move, inching so slightly upwards that if she wasn’t hyper focused on her, she may not have even noticed it. But move they do, and Gigi’s heart feels like its about to burst with the strain its under. </p><p>Just as Crystal’s hands are about to brush against the apex of her pants, she draws back again, almost to her knees, and Gigi feels the groan in her throat before it comes out. She chokes to keep it under wraps, and almost succeeds. Her eyes fly open to lock on Crystal’s teasing smile. She looks so cute her in pink jacket, and Gigi can feel her nails digging bluntly into her skin. With an agonising display of control, Gigi reached out to grab Crystal’s wrists. </p><p>“We’re outside.” Gigi is no prude, but she isn’t the most adventurous person out there. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we are. Sorry I…” Crystal trails off, removes her hands. She goes to stand, to put space between them, but Gigi stops her, hands landing on her hips to keep her in place. Crystal doesn’t put up much of a fight, and settles between Gigi’s open legs. </p><p>The air is thick with awkwardness. Gigi is sure her hands are shaking, or Crystal is shaking, maybe. Someone is shaking. Crystal feels hot under her touch and she can’t help the way her fingers flex against her hips. </p><p>Faintly she hears Crystal saying her name. She’s staring at her, and Gigi can’t hold her eyes again. She’s never been great with people, but Crystal used to be easier. She’s worried she’s ruined it, and her hands loosen as she is thinking, sliding down Crystal’s crouched form until Gigi can take them back into her own lap. </p><p>But Crystal doesn’t move, and while Gigi is certain she can’t look at her face, she works herself up to other things. Her shoes, her jeans, tighter around her knees. The bulge in those jeans just a little higher. </p><p>Gigi’s breath catches again. Seems she’s not the only one who gets overexcited. Crystal’s still looking at her, braver it seems, and she grabs Gigi’s hand before standing, pulling her up as she goes. </p><p>“Let’s go in.” She says, and Gigi is nodding but Crystal’s already dragging her behind her. It seems so dark inside after the harshness of the sun, and Gigi is already out of her element. She has no defences up, so when Crystal swings her in front, she stumbles and almost falls. The wall comes up fast on her back, catching her. </p><p>Crystal is kissing her before she catches her breath, and Gigi’s thoughts go blank all at once. Her hands, braced against the wall, move to Crystal’s hair to hold her nearer. Crystal moans, and it’s such a beautiful sound that Gigi wants to hear it again, right now. </p><p>She depends their kiss, and Crystal is pressed solidly against her body now. Gigi slots a leg in between Crystal’s, and uses all of her weight to switch their positions, breaking the kiss as she does. Crystal is breathing hard, and tries to bring their lips back together. Gigi’s confidence soars, and she gives in.</p><p>Gigi doesn’t care that the door into the werkroom is only paces away, or that if she tries, she can just about hear Jaida laughing over the rush of blood in her own ears. All she can focus in is the way Crystal arches back against her when she presses her to the wall. Crystal grinds against her, and Gigi’s hands wander, down to her waist to pull her closer.  </p><p>Crystal is touching her too. She can feel her hands under her shirt, her blunt nails scratching along her skin, and its dazing. Without realising, her hands have slid between them, the tips of her fingers sliding inside Crystal’s jeans. She’s shuddering under the touch, and Gigi breaks the kiss to move down to her neck. </p><p>She wants Crystal to want her, and listening to her now, that much is clear. But she wants to hear her voice it. In words. </p><p>Gigi is gentle on her neck, trying to make sure nothing would give them away afterwards, and one of Crystal’s hands has found its way into her hair. It’s holding her in place, and Gigi doubles down, licking a long line up Crystal’s neck, lets her fingers dip slightly lower until Crystal gasps. Gigi can’t wait any longer. </p><p>“Crystal?” She draws back to get her attention. Crystal’s eyes are blown wide, and it takes her a moment to look up and meet Gigi’s, but she still smiles when she looks at her. It is shakier than usual, and Gigi can feel her twitch where their lower bodies are flush together. Gigi’s mouth is watering at the idea. Her fingers flex, gripping the top of Crystal’s pants hard. </p><p>She just nods, and Gigi kisses her quick. Her fingers work quickly at the button and zipper, and disappear inside. Crystal is barely able to kiss back, but she tries, even as Gigi’s hand cups her length through her underwear, and rubs. </p><p>Gigi moves to mouth at her neck again, and Crystal’s head falls forward. She’s getting harder under the touch, and Gigi’s legs feel weak. </p><p>She looks around, searching for signs of anyone else, but it seems the little backstage area is deserted. She drops to her knees. </p><p>Crystal hips still for a moment, and Gigi is slow moving, her hands rounding behind Crystal to tug gently at her clothes, pulling them down her legs. Slowly, as to give Crystal time to stop her, but it never happens. </p><p>“Gigi.” Crystal gasps. “Please.”</p><p>One of Crystal’s hands is still in her hair, and it tightens its grip as Gigi finslly frees her of her clothes, pushing them down mid-thigh. The air feels cold against her, but with the barrier gone, Gigi is quick. She wets her hand and wraps it back around Crystal, jerking her off from her base. Her other hand holds Crystal’s leg, and shivers along with her. </p><p>When Gigi feels that grip above her pull, she gives in quick. Crystal is staring down at her, and it’s exhilarating. Gigi’s tongue runs along her length before taking her in, and Crystal bites hard on her bottom lip to keep quiet. They really are too close to the werkroom to be doing this. Hell, they shouldn’t be doing this at all, but it’s too late for that. </p><p>Gigi’s eyes slip shut, breaking contact with Crystal to focus on what she is doing. Crystal is working hard to keep herself steady, she can tell by the way her legs quiver, and she pulls against her with her free hand. A silent assurance that she can move. And she does. Crystal’s hips jerk suddenly, and Gigi works her hardest to swallow her. </p><p>She falls into a rhythm with her, opening her throat until she can drop her hand and take her entirely into her mouth. She uses her free hand to wrap around Crystal and settling on her ass, pulling her in and letting her do as she pleases. She can feel her hit the back of her throat and push down deeper, and Gigi’s eyes water at the sensation. She forces them open to watch as she bobs her head. </p><p>Crystal is still watching her, though she can tell its an effort to stay focused. She’s leaning her weight heavily back in the wall, with one hand disappearing under her own shirt, the other fisting Gigi’s hair like a lifeline. It’s overwhelming, but Gigi can feel her twitch and stutter her hips, and that is something she can focus on. </p><p>“I’m-“ Crystal can’t get much more out but Gigi can feel her reach her brink. She doesn’t always swallow, but there’s no alternative here, and she takes it easily as she can without choking. Crystal thrusts a few more times for good measure before she comes back down to earth. </p><p>Not sure what to do next, Gigi backs off slowly, drawing herself off of Crystal and almost falls back as she does it. It’s difficult to hide her yelp of surprise, and the girls in the workroom fall quiet for a moment. It’s like their locked in place, unable to move until the other girls do, but Gigi’s not sure she wants the moment to end. After this comes the painful embarrassment, after all. </p><p>By the time she looks at her again, Crystal is pulling her clothes back into order. She looks ruffled anyway, and Gigi fights the urge to try and help her. That might be pushing some boundary. She’s not sure which one, but she’s positive there is one. </p><p>She swallows hard when Crystal looks at her. She can still taste her on her lips, and its suddenly so real she can’t ignore the thud of it hitting her square in the chest. She’s sure she must look a mess, and feels the redness on her face flush bright again. </p><p>Crystal huffs out a sound, almost like a laugh, but not quiet. “That was hot.” She says, and Gigi can’t help but smile at her. She’s cute, and she’s trying. </p><p>“Yeah.” Gigi replies, and the stress dissolves away. Crystal reaches down to help her up, and Gigi struggles to her feet. </p><p>There’s a moment where Gigi isn’t sure where to stand. Crystal has pulled her up close enough to smell her perfume. Gigi wants to kiss her. </p><p>Crystal takes the initiative, presses their lips together and, just for a second, the last remnants of a moan finds it way out. Gigi preens at the sound. This kiss is short, but it’s enough to calm the way Gigi’s nerves are twisting. </p><p>“We need to go back inside.” Crystal says. Gigi doesn’t want too, but she’s right. There’s a lot of work still to be done, and its hanging over them both. The final challenge. The big one. </p><p>“I hope I cleared your head.” Gigi says, and cringes a little, but Crystal smiles and it’s all fine. </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Crystal says. “You did.”</p><p>She’s holding Gigi’s hand again, pulling her towards the entrance. The doors are wide open, and Jaida and Jackie turn to them, confused but too busy to grill them. Crystal gives her hand a squeeze and drops it, making her way back to the table. Gigi goes to one of the couches, curling up so she can hide any evidence of her arousal, and looks at her lyrics. </p><p>She’s almost done, thank god, because she’s not sure she could focus right now if she had a gun to her head. </p><p>Crystal looks up at her every now and again, and winks when their eyes meet. Its sweet, and Gigi finds herself excited to see where this will go. All she knows is that she wants to kiss her again already. </p><p>Its not until they come back from recording that she hears Jackie across the room. </p><p>“Crystal, is that a hickey in your neck?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hate myself lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>